


Coming Together after so Long

by UselessWhiteCrayon



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marathon Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Crowley (Good Omens), Smut, Working up to sex, they’re switches bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessWhiteCrayon/pseuds/UselessWhiteCrayon
Summary: “ Things progressed slowly, naturally, in a way that was almost too human. There was an unspoken understanding, every new thing was special, meant to be taken slowly, carefully, so it could be fully explored, memorized, and perfected.”Crowley and Aziraphale come together after the nonpocolypse. It is natural and slow, but once they get started they find it hard to stop.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Coming Together after so Long

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, so forgive any mistakes.
> 
> See me on tumblr!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/theuselesswhitecrayon/blog/theuselesswhitecrayon

Perched in his thrown, Crowley watched Aziraphale flitting around his office. Aziraphale, in fact, had been flitting for 3 hours now. Crowley didn’t know what he expected when they stepped off the bus hand in hand, but in hindsight he should have expected this. He wasn’t even really listening to Aziraphale’s rambling anymore, he was just trying to bask in having his angel back before he is inevitably taken away again. A rather excited gasp and “Crowley” drew his attention back to his angel.

  
“That’s it! Dear boy do you trust me? I think I know what we need to do!” Aziraphale was so confident in his words, and his gaze was so firm. Ocean blue eyes were locked into him and momentarily took his breath away. Crowley tried to respond but managed only “ngk.” He swallowed and shook his head in agreement. Next thing he knew he was being whisked into the mostly bare kitchen with Aziraphale muttering something about needing space in case something explodes, his feet didn’t touch the ground until they were where Aziraphale wanted them. 

Some time later Crowley was staring into his own sunglass covered eyes, not quite what he was expecting when his angel started moving around him, before taking his hands saying they needed to be inside one another. It was weird. The rest of the evening was spent coaching on the nuances of being each other, not as if they needed it, and before they knew it morning had come, and they were off to put the final nice and accurate prophecy into motion. 

Crowley (as Aziraphale) placed a light peck on his own cheek (being worn by Aziraphale) before hastily retreating. It was too weird for him to go in for a proper kiss, but he knew it may have been the last time they’d be together. 

——

After their crazy plan worked, just like Agnes said it would, it took another week before Crowley finally gained the confidence to decide to properly kiss Aziraphale. It does, after all, take time to overcome millennia of repressing feelings and urges. He didn’t get the chance however, as Aziraphale beat him to the punch. 

It wasn’t a particularly heated kiss. 

They were in Aziraphale’s back room drinking some excellent whisky. This last week Crowley had taken to removing his sunglasses when he was alone with Aziraphale, didn’t want to feel like he had to hide. Aziraphale had moved from his usual armchair to sit on the couch next to Crowley, lacing their fingers together. It was a practice they had started, and maintained, from the bus ride to Crowley’s flat before the whole body switching scheme. The low light of the desk lamp had made Aziraphale’s pale hair glow against the darkness of the room, Crowley set his glass down no longer trusting his grip on it. 

If asked, neither could tell you what they were discussing before it happened. Aziraphale took a sip from his glass and placed it on the table next to his friends. Crowley had gingerly cradled Aziraphale’s cheek with his free hand and lightly ran his thumb over his angel’s bottom lip to wipe away a drop of the whisky. Aziraphale stopped talking, and stopped breathing all together for that matter, and kissed Crowley’s thumb gently, eyes boring into him as if to ensure that was an ok thing to do. Seeming satisfied with whatever he saw in those golden eyes, Aziraphale adjusted his face against Crowley’s touch, then closed the distance to lightly brush their lips together. Crowley froze for a fraction of a second in surprise, before returning the kiss happily. Finally, he didn’t go too fast. 

The kiss was impossibly tender and there was no urgency to it. There was no need, they had all the time in the universe now. They simply sat for a long while, mouths slotting together like they were made to do so, and moved slowly to map out the curves and creases of each other. Crowley squeezed Aziraphale’s hand and he could feel the smile against his mouth. 

A moment later they pulled apart and Aziraphale let his head drop onto Crowley’s shoulder, sighing in contentment. Crowley moved his fingers to the skin of his angels neck, and rubbed slow soothing circles there. Aziraphale hummed, gently pushing Crowley so he was laying on the (now much larger) couch, and maneuvered them both so he could rest his head on the crook of Crowley’s shoulder, plastering himself firmly against his demons side. They interlaced their fingers on Crowley’s chest, over his heart. 

They laid there like that for hours, simply enjoying the fact that they could. Aziraphale would press a kiss to Crowley’s neck every so often, who would respond with a kiss to the blond’s feather light hair. Crowley drifted to sleep after a long while, and felt, more than heard, Aziraphale whisper “I love you” into his neck. Crowley managed a “love you” as he drifted into the best sleep of his long life. 

Nothing else need be said. They knew, both of them, for decades now. It was an unspoken point of tension between them, a carefully choreographed dance of never getting too close. Aziraphale had been able to feel Crowley’s love for him for centuries. There was never a question that his demon loved him, it was always there, a constant longing fog felt only in Crowley’s presence. And Crowley knew Aziraphale knew, he’d all but screamed it so many times, recently including a conversation in the 1960’s and a plea to run away together just a few weeks before. Crowley also knew, that Azirpahale loved him too. He lied, of course, saying he didn’t like Crowley, but it was painfully clear he did so out of necessity in maintaining the allusion of what they were. In all of their time, Aziraphale only ever held Crowley at arms length to protect him. ‘ They would destroy you ’ said more than once in more than one way; Azirpahale was barely concerned with his own risks and only seemed to think of how their proximity could hurt Crowley. Now, it seems they finally realized there was no need for the dance any longer, they could finally come together and take their bows. 

Crowley woke to the feeling of fingers tracing nondescript patterns on his exposed collar bone, and leaned down to capture Aziraphale’s lips in another soft kiss before pulling back to wrap his arms around his angel. He pulled Aziraphale so he was laying more solidly on top, as opposed to beside him. “Took you long enough.” It came out equal parts teasing and pointed. 

Aziraphale huffed under his breath, choosing to ignore the taunt, “too dangerous before ...” and he trailed off to place another kiss to Crowley’s neck. He knew Crowley well enough to know he would understand. And he did, responding by tightening his hold around Aziraphale’s waist. Crowley knew how Aziraphale felt, at least for a few decades now, and he understood all too well why he had been kept at a careful distance. He didn’t like it, but he understood. 

——

They continued like that for another few weeks. Days were spent going to museums, seeing movies, taking walks through the park, dining at whatever place had caught Aziraphale’s eye. At night, they would retire to either the shop or Crowley’s flat. They would spend hours in each other’s arms memorizing the taste of one another, the feeling of each other’s heart beats, the curve of bodies cuddled together. 

Things progressed slowly, naturally, in a way that was almost too human. There was an unspoken understanding, every new thing was special, meant to be taken slowly, carefully, so it could be fully explored, memorized, and perfected. There was no rush anymore, no looming deadline, and the slow pace was wonderfully exciting and horribly maddening all at the same time. After 6000 years, it’s impossible to go from very pointedly avoiding any signs of affection to shagging like animals in the blink of an eye, so like everything else that had happened, they needed to build up to that. 

The first time was just as slow and careful as everything else they had done. 

They were in Crowley’s flat this evening,tangled together in Crowley’s soft satin sheets, wearing only their pajama bottoms to allow for hands to roam over bare chests. Crowley was laying over Aziraphale, sucking deep bruises into his neck, which he knew his angel wouldn’t miracle away, much to his smug satisfaction. Crowley quite liked leaving marks on the pale skin, he knew their corporeal forms looked too old to be walking around with hickies, but he had decided he needed to take desperate measures as Aziraphale seemed to have humans flirting with him  constantly . That had always been an issue, but it seemed to increase ten fold in the time sense they had admitted what was long unsaid. Maybe it’s true, humans can sense when someone is taken, and they want what they can’t have. And after all, Crowley thought, Aziraphale was a being of love (who was practically bursting with it recently), so it was only natural people would be drawn towards him. That didn’t make it any less infuriating, and was perhaps why he had taken to slowly circling Aziraphale over the course of their lives, enveloping the angel in a demonic cloud that screamed  back off . Back then he knew he didn’t have a right to claim Aziraphale in this way, even if his unspoken feelings were requited, but he couldn’t bring himself to give a damn, he was a demon after all. 

Aziraphale would argue that Crowley was on the receiving end of far more unwanted advances. Due to the fact that Crowley seemed to just ooze sex appeal, from the way he sauntered about to how he draped himself over any chair he found himself on. But something about him (possibly something purposely demonic) had the majority of onlookers cower away before any real advances took place. Crowley tended to give off an aura that resembled a mountain lion, something beautiful to admire, but never approach.

Shaking out of his musings, Crowley moved his lips to the small dip just below Aziraphale’s ear to suck another bruise and the angel gasped. Crowley felt a heat start to come over him and he gently bit down on that spot. Aziraphale suddenly bucked up into him, then turned deep crimson as Crowley pulled back to look at Aziraphale with wide, questioning eyes. The feeling of a fully interested male effort against him was unmistakable. 

Not like he hadn’t noticed it before, they had even lazily stroked one another during their explorations to memorize ever bit of each other’s skin. But that time had no end goal, no release was achieved, it had faded into a fit of giggles when Crowley grazed a ticklish spot on Aziraphale with his other hand. It didn’t bother him then as he was newly focused on finding every ticklish bit he could. It was a rather fun evening. 

Crowley rolled his own hips, his own effort, down experimentally and Aziraphale bit his lip to stifle a groan. “Do you... are you ... is this...” Crowley wasn’t sure what he was asking. Aziraphale understood all the same, his face breaking into a smile that was truly rapturous. 

“Yes love, I do believe it’s time, you’ve been so patient with me, thank you. I think, I know I’m ready.” He watched Crowley’s eyes loose all of their white. 

Aziraphale half expected Crowley to go wild and ravish him in an instant, to be claws and teeth and desperation. Then again, Crowley never did what Aziraphale expected. Softly, oh so softly, Crowley wound his hands into Aziraphale’s hair and pulled his head up to capture his mouth in a deep kiss. Aziraphale was hit with a wave of love so strong and dense he went dizzy with it. His mouth fell slack and Crowley took the opportunity to slide a not-entirely-human tongue into his mouth. As Crowley deepened the kiss he shifted his hips between Aziraphale’s legs so their erections pressed together through the soft cloth of their pajama bottoms. Aziraphale was immensely grateful he allowed Crowley to talk him into the soft clothes some weeks ago, stating they’d be more comfortable when they were in bed cuddled together. 

Aziraphale made a sound he didn’t know he was capable of making, best described as a low deep growl in the back of his throat. He felt Crowley chuckle and then slide a hand down his bare side, stopping to rest at the hem of his bottoms. A slender finger dipped in the waistband and traced circles along the skin. Crowley began working kisses down Aziraphale’s jaw, his neck, his collarbone, his chest. He paused to briefly flick his tongue over a pink nipple. It was more for himself than Aziraphale, he learned early on his angel wasn’t very sensitive in that particular region. Not a big deal in the scheme of things, there was plenty of Aziraphale to love. He continued his kisses down Aziraphale’s body. When he reached the pale bottoms, he took the front hem between his teeth, and long fingers hooked in at the sides. 

Crowley looked up and waited to catch Aziraphale’s gaze. Finally looking down Aziraphale managed a stiff nod, and Crowley removed the offending fabric in one fluid motion. He propped up on his knees and made a show of removing his own trousers, being sure to shimmy the fabric down his hips slowly, carefully. He knew how indulgent his angel could be and fought a smirk when he saw how wide Aziraphale’s eyes were. Once the garment was gone he placed his hands on Aziraphale’s knees. He waited, again, for Aziraphale to meet his gaze. Ever so patient. When their eyes met he spoke softly, with a sense of loving severity. 

“Angel, I never asked before, but I need to know now, what ... what you’ve, who,” Crowley paused to pick his words carefully. “I need to know what you’re comfortable with, what you like.”

Aziraphale turned bright crimson again and looked away. “Well my dear, as an angel, it wasn’t, the occasion never, you see with a human it’s forbidden, so I haven’t. You were actually the first to touch, I hadn’t even.” He took a deep breath and met Crowley’s gaze, he didn’t see anything other than love and patience staring back at him. “I’m quite afraid this is one thing I have no first hand knowledge of, but I am hoping you will prove to be a most capable teacher, with all of your experience.”

The smile that broke across Crowley’s face was so tender it was almost heartbreaking. “Oh angel, my experience is with myself. There was never anyone but you. No one could ever measure up. I must admit I have done a bit of research, just in case this,” and Crowley slowly ran his palms up Aziraphale’s thighs, “in case of this.” And Crowley leaned forward to place a soft kiss to Aziraphale’s stomach. “I know what I like to do to myself, but as far as what WE like, well that we get to learn together.” 

  
It was intoxicating, knowing no one else ever was able to see his angel like this, touch him like this. A small demonic piece flared inside Crowley as he set about mouthing and nipping every exposed piece of the flesh laid bare before him. He started by creating constellations of bruising kisses across the plush middle of the love of his immortal life. Crowley had in fact designed the majority of the constellations humans had discovered. Originally it was a way for him to entertain himself, drawing shapes among the stars. Not surprising humans had been able to pick them out so quickly, clever as they are.

Whenever Aziraphale made a particularly throaty moan, Crowley redoubled his efforts on that piece of his angel’s skin. When Crowley worked his way between plush thighs he reveled in the chirp his angel made as he nipped at the soft skin. He spent time slowly running his tongue and nails up the quivering inner thighs, taking pride in the fine pink lines and spots he was creating. Once he worked his way up he snaked out his tongue to taste the salt sweat of Aziraphales tightening sac. He had barely placed a kiss to Aziraphale’s right ball when his angel jerked forward.

Crowley felt strong hands grip his arms and pull him up. He went willingly until Aziraphale captured him in another deep kiss. “I love you, I love you, I love you.” Aziraphale was breathing desperately into the kiss. His hips started to rock slightly as their erections pressed together. 

Crowley pulled back and smirked as Aziraphale tried to chase his mouth. He placed a closed mouth peck to Aziraphale’s lips and firmly pushed him back to the mattress.“I’m going to make this good for you,” it came out as a low rasp. Crowley was sliding down the pliant body once again, “I think this time I’ll take it,” he stilled the angels writhing hips with strong slender hands, “as you haven’t before,” and he licked a wet stripe from the base of Aziraphale’s cock to the tip, “we have plenty of time to try other ways,” a forked tongue circled Aziraphale’s plump spongy head, “now let me tempt you,” and Crowley swiftly took Aziraphale’s length into his mouth. 

The emotions fighting for dominance in Aziraphale’s mind were disorienting. Lust and love and adoration and wonder and fear and want. Then he was enveloped and his mind promptly went blank. Aziraphale’s eyes rolled back into his head and he let out a soft “oooooh”. If he was capable of thought, he may have realized Crowley was taking full advantage of his snake like abilities in order to take all of his larger than average effort down his throat. Aziraphale felt two fingers hook into his open mouth. He was confused for a second, then felt a hard suck on his cock, he promptly followed suit and started sucking Crowley’s fingers. That earned him a hum in the back of Crowley’s throat and  oh how wonderful . He dropped his hands to tangle in the short red hair and let out a moan of his own. Crowley started bobbing in a quick steady rhythm on his cock, and Aziraphale sucked his fingers to match.

Crowley was sloppy, but enthusiastic. And his serpentine throat was certainly doing wonders. He slipped his fingers from Aziraphale’s mouth, and pulled his head back until just the tip of Aziraphale was still in his mouth. Before Aziraphale could question he dropped back down with an absolutely obscene wet sucking noise. Without warning and before he could stop himself, Aziraphale came hard down Crowley’s throat. His first ever orgasm rocked through him and his hands clenched hard in his lovers hair. He thought for a moment he may very well discorporate, then felt two grounding hands hold firmly onto his hips. Crowley sputtered for a moment in surprise, but made a show of milking Aziraphale for everything he was worth.

Aziraphale lay panting for a moment then looked to Crowley to apologize for cutting the experience short, but then Crowley chucked and pulled off. He caught a drop of cum from the corner or his mouth with his index finger, then sucked it clean. His angel seemed transfixed on the action, so Crowley let his skilled tongue extend and licked another stripe up Aziraphale’s length. Aziraphale gave a full body shudder and Crowley smirked, waiting for Aziraphale to catch on. He placed a kiss to the head of his cock, still hard, and Aziraphale shuddered again. He suddenly realized a celestial being wasn’t limited in the way a human would be. Another kiss, wetter this time. Aziraphale moaned and Crowley knew he had finally caught on, he took the angel back into his mouth. His head was bobbing slower now and Aziraphale closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation. Crowley’s careful pace, that hadn’t faltered once, started to break in odd ways. He heard Crowley gasp and looked down.  


The hand, the fingers, that Aziraphale had sucked was wrapped behind Crowley. Oh, oh, oh for someone’s sake, he’s inside himself right now . 

“Crowley.” Aziraphale whispered “oh my dear, stop that and come here.” It came out much more commanding than intended, a demand, not a request. Crowley froze fully, wide eyes darting up to stare at his angel. Obviously he didn’t expect that, so Aziraphale used the grip in the demons hair to slowly pull him off his cock. He suppressed a whine at the loss of heat, but this was more important. 

Never able to deny Aziraphale anything, Crowley slowly removed two spit slick fingers from himself with a wince, and practically slithered up beside Aziraphale, pressing his chest flush to the the angels side. He started to grind against Aziraphale but was held in place with a hand full of a surprising strength. “Stay still. Now my love,” the commanding tone was still there and it was rather interesting how Crowley’s eyes lit up and he froze to comply, how there were no remarks falling from his tongue. “I do believe that’s my job.” Still commanding, and Crowley’s full body jerked before he froze again. Aziraphale quickly shuffled through some of the text he had consumed that touched on this matter in his head in order to decide how to best proceed. None had been specifically written as a guide of what to do, but Aziraphale was sharp and was able to piece together his next move. He turned his body so he was face to face with his lover, pulled the sharp body flush against his own soft one, and took his mouth in a deep kiss. Crowley melted into it without hesitation. 

Aziraphale slid one arm to rest under Crowley’s neck and head, and slowly traced the length of Crowley’s side with the other. “I love you.” He breathed as he reached around to cup the demons ass cheek. “I love you,” he whispered again and pressed a suddenly miracle slick finger into Crowley’s hole. It met no resistance, no hesitation as Crowley was quick to work himself open before, so Aziraphale added a second finger. They were larger than Crowley’s slim digits, and he sucked in a sharp breath and the sudden stretch of his muscle around them. Experimentally, Aziraphale slowly pulled the fingers back and then pushed back in. He was convinced the moan Crowley made was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard in his entire existence. He buried his head into Crowley’s neck and started to repeat the motion. When he felt Crowley start to wiggle and push back he took the hint and added a third finger. He was rewarded with another moan. 

Aziraphale breathed in Crowley deeply as he fucked his lover with his fingers. He relished in the way Crowley opened for him, molded to fit him, even seemed to draw him in deeper. He realized that he could easily spend a year or more right here, with his demon, inside of his demon. Aziraphale, overcome with love and lust, let out a strangled mix of a joyful sob and a moan. Suddenly he felt a hand wrap around his wrist and remove his fingers and Crowley winced as they slid out. Aziraphale was pushed onto his back and suddenly had a lap full of a very debauched looking demon.  


“I’m supposed to take care of you, remember,” Crowley rasped. Before Aziraphale could reply Crowley leaned down to place another almost-too-sweet kiss on his lips. The kiss deepened and Aziraphale started rutting in the crease of Crowley’s ass where his cock was beautifully nestled. Crowley moaned and that allowed Aziraphale to plunge his tongue into the warm mouth, and set about memorizing its shape and taste.

  
Crowley would rather discorporate than break the kiss, so he decided to put his sinful hips to the test. He slid his pelvis forward along Aziraphale’s hard length until he could feel a blunt spongy head against his opening. Crowley rolled his hips forward and back to catch the tip on his rim, and slowed it to slip in and catch the ring of muscle, reveling in the moans it was eliciting from the actual angel below him. This new position allowed Crowley to raise his ass and take Aziraphale’s aching member with him, now in the perfect position to impale himself.

Crowley slowly slid down onto Aziraphale, never once breaking the kiss. He went painfully, agonizingly slow. When Aziraphale moved his hands to Crowley’s hips in an attempt to push him down faster, his hands were swiftly pinned to the bed on either side. Crowley wanted to feel himself opening for his angel. He wanted to feel the delicious slaked, every pulse, every ripple along the perfect shaft. Crowley lowered one centimeter at a time, moaning into Aziraphale’s mouth the entire way, no longer kissing as much as slowing their lips to be pressed together. Once he was fully seated he released Aziraphale’s hands and he immediately moved and grabbed his hips hard, needing the grounding touch to stop himself from moving too suddenly. 

Finally breaking the kiss, Crowley sat up to give an experimental wiggle and Aziraphale groaned. Just as slowly, Crowley lifted himself up, until just Aziraphale’s tip was caught in the tight ring of muscle as it was before, and he slid back down with much more force. His head fell back, mouth open as he let out a breathless moan. Aziraphale whispered “beautiful,” and used his grip on Crowley hips to make the demon repeat the motion. In his surprise Crowley buckled forward, pressing their foreheads together and he moaned again. Determined to keep his lover making that sound, Aziraphale continued fucking Crowley onto him. Crowley’s hands snaked into Aziraphale’s hair and he limply pressed his mouth against Aziraphale’s again, needing more points of contact. He managed a few strangled words between moans and thrusts.

“Yessss, oh, love, oh yesss, like that, oh angel, ahhhh, so good, perfect, you, yesssssss.” 

Aziraphale drank in Crowley’s words like a fine wine, savored the flavor as the breath danced over his tongue. He started bucking up to meet Crowley as he pulled him down. This caused them both to share a strangled moan. Aziraphale was quickly becoming overwhelmed with all of the sensations bombarding him. The smell of sex the velvety feel of Crowley’s insides, the overwhelming waves of love pouring off of his lover with each thrust and pull.

The entire time Crowley continued his babbling of obscenities and love. It was almost funny that in this, they seemed to switch. It was Aziraphale who was quiet and focused while Crowley seemed dazed and couldn't stop words from tumbling out.

They continued like that for what could have been hours, or days. Time had no meaning anymore, all that mattered was this coming together, a mingling of love 6000 years in the making. Aziraphale switched between firm thrusts and deep rolling movements as he learned the inside of Crowley’s body. Whenever a particular movement made Crowley let out a moan, Aziraphale would attempt to repeat the motion. Crowley was tight around him, and felt like the finest velvet. 

(Later, Crowley would say it was like they were made for each other, then promptly sputter and try to play off how sappy it sounded. Crowley was honestly surprised at how well they fit together, he would never admit it but he was a little worried when he saw just how girthy Aziraphale was, not particularly long, but still larger than the average. It was a contrast to Crowley, who’s cock matched the rest of him, long and lean. His fears quickly went away once they were connected.)

Aziraphale moved his knees in to get a better angle and rolled into Crowley again. 

A garbled sort of cry was made, neither were sure who made it, but it suddenly had them moving quicker, chasing release. Aziraphale moved one hand to gently caress Crowley’s back and the other to his neglected cock.  


“Oh love, I’m, ahhhh, I’m close ... oh ... cum with me.” It was another command and Crowley groaned. 

Aziraphale’s hips stuttered as the heat grew inside him, he gave Crowley a few firm strokes, determined not to topple over first. Crowley hissed and bit onto Aziraphale’s shoulder as his orgasm tore through him, the sudden clench of the walls around him causing Aziraphale to topple a moment later. They clung to each other desperately as Aziraphale seated firmly into Crowley, shaking as his orgasm took him. Crowley was jerking lightly as he shot warm sticky ribbons across their bellies. 

They stayed like that as the last ripples of pleasure shook through them, and Crowley collapsed onto Aziraphale, who slipped out with the sudden movement. Aziraphale moved the hand from between them to join the one resting on Crowley back, lightly scratching up and down the expanse of skin. Crowley took a hand from Aziraphale’s hair to snap them clean and dry, then promptly returned it to its position. 

“Worth the wait?” Aziraphale chuckled as he continued drawling patterns along his lovers spine. 

“Shuttup,” Crowley managed as he buried his face into Aziraphale’s neck. He bit again at his previous mark to punctuate his point.

Aziraphale gasped and swatted at Crowley’s ass cheek, giggling at the resulting hiss.

”Sss’not funny,” Crowley hissed as he began sucking the skin around his bite mark. “Could have fooled me, ssseems like you were way too good at that angel.”

”Hmm?”

”Jussst that you were _tickety-boo_ at delivering a thorough fucking for ssssomeone who claimssss not to have even touched themssself.”

The bastard giggled again, “well dear, if I remember you don’t exactly have a point of comparison yourself, perhaps if I were to copulate with someone more experienced.”

That did it, Crowley growled and bit down hard onto the bastard angels neck, high enough even his silly bow tie wouldn’t have a prayer of hiding it. “Mine.” He growler into the mark, and began rutting into Aziraphale’s hip. Aziraphale’s answering giggle quickly morphed into a low moan,

”Mine”, Crowley hissed again, he could feel patches of scales begin to materialize along his spine and outer thighs. He decided it was time to prove his point and in one smooth motion, his angels stiff length was fully seated within him once again. Aziraphale gasped but Crowley didn’t give him any time to catch up, as he ground down hard and rolled his hips in a way no mortal man would be capable of.

Aziraphales obscene moan allowed Crowley to snake his forked demonic tongue into the angelic mouth and set about wrapping around and claiming it for his own. As Crowley rocked with inhuman strength, he had to throw a hand forward to brace against the headboard, as not to ram The beautiful blond head below him through it. Crowley broke this kiss to take in the glassy blue eyes below him, the missed white hair, and swollen lips releasing a melody of gasps and groans. He felt a wave of demonic possessiveness and love and lust all battle for dominance in his mind. The fact no one has or will ever get to see this Devine creature at the peak of his divinity caused Crowley to growl and bare his sharpening fangs.

On a particularly hard grind, Crowley lowered to his angels ear and whispered, low and gruff, “no one else, mine, my angel, my angelic cock to ride, mine.”

Aziraphale suddenly bucked up hard and continued moving up to meet each of Crowley’s movements “yours my love, yours, ahhhhh.”

Aziraphale buried his impossibly hard prick as deep into his demonic lover as he could, and released. The feeling of holy seed filling him again, along with his loves admission, Caused Crowley to come harder than he ever had in his life, completely untouched.

They rocked together through the waves of pleasure, and continued to rock gently even as the weariness of their multiple orgasms started to seep in. Crowley looked down and smiled when he realized he was being watched.

”Hi you”.

”Well hello to you my darling.” Aziraphale giggled as he leaned up to get a sweet kiss from his demon love, looking more demonic and beautiful than ever. He was still gently rocking his miraculously hard cock into the most perfect ass. “Should we break so you can sleep love?”

”Mmm, ssss’good, let me just, let me get sssettled, hard on the hipss.” This time his hiss was out of exhaustion, having fully fucked his angel to sedate his demonic possessiveness.

Crowley gently rolled off of Aziraphale and let the hard length slip from him, he snapped to clean their mess, but left his hole slick and ready. He maneuvered them both so Aziraphale was pressed along his snake scale spine, and wiggled until the (still hard) cock slipped into him with no resistance. He heard Aziraphale moan low as he resumed gently rocking into the welcoming core, pulling Crowley tight to him by the waist and let his head settle into the groove of his demons neck and shoulder.

”Keep going, fuck me to sleep angel” Crowley breathed, a mix of a moan and yawn. “Feels so good, full of you.”

”Of course my love,” Aziraphale whispered into his ear, and wrapped his arms impossibly tighter around his demon love.

Crowley felt himself drifting to sleep he didn’t need, rocked gently by his lover pulsing in and out of him, and took in a deep lungful of Aziraphale as he dozed off. 

———

Crowley woke a few hours later and could feel Aziraphale breathing gently behind him. He popped an eye open and noticed his angel had drifted off to sleep some time in the night as well. Or was it day, Crowley realized he had no idea how long they’d been wrapped in each other. His angel was still plastered firmly against him, morning wood still firmly seated inside. He allowed himself one swivel of his hips before slowly moving to allow the rod in his ass to slip free. Crowley turned slowly in Aziraphale’s arms while hiding his more demonic traits, and placed a kiss to Aziraphale’s forehead. Moving slowly, he slithered out of Aziraphale’s grasp, careful not to wake him. He sauntered over to the window in his bedroom and gently pulled back the curtain, the sun was low in the sky but was obviously rising. So morning then, and the season hadn’t seemed to change, so it couldn’t be more that a few days, maybe a fortnight at most.

The bed stirred behind him and the sound had him turn. Aziraphale’s eyes were still closed, but his hands were roaming over the mattress beside him, obviously searching. Crowley’s heart swelled with love (which made him hiss at the non-demonic feeling) and moved quickly to slide back into the bed, letting Aziraphale take hold of his waist and pull him in close again, and started to rut immediately.

“Mornin Angel.” 

“Hmmmmm” Aziraphale hummed and placed a lazy kiss to Crowley’s neck. 

“So I was thinking, we could go to that new art installation, or maybe take a stroll through the market.”

Aziraphale kissed Crowley’s neck again, with a little more hunger. Crowley let out another chuckle, he was starting to fear he may never be able to leave the bed if Aziraphale kept that up. 

“You know,” he tried again, “they just opened that cafe by the museum, we could give it a try.”

Aziraphale licked the tendon on Crowley’s neck, “maybe in a bit dear, I was rather hoping to give some of those  other ways a try.” He moved Crowley’s hand to his hip and wiggled his plump ass as a way to punctuate his intentions, and Crowley could deny his angel nothing. He rolled Aziraphale on top of him, settling himself between the soft thighs, and moved to grasp the pliant cheeks in both hands.

  
“Are you sure angel? We don’t have to, not ever if you don’t want?”

”My dear, I was nothing more than to feel what made you look so beautiful, you made it seem marvelous darling.”

”This may take a moment to feel good, just let me know if I need to stop.” Aziraphale smiles and nodded, spreading his legs further to make room.

Crowley slinked a hand between them. He paused to run his fingertips down the angelic shaft, before continuing bast the tightening balls to seek his prize. Suddenly Aziraphale tensed at feeling a slickness coat an area he had never paid much attention to. Crowley traces lightly over the virginal hole, and slipped his first finger inside. The digit entered easily, with the help of a demonic miracle of course. Aziraphale tensed at the unfamiliar intrusion. Crowley froze and searched Aziraphale for any signs of pain, Aziraphale took in a weak breath, “please proceed love.”

  
It took all of Crowley’s will power not to miracle his angel ready and slam in, but no. Aziraphale deserves better. He deserved to be taken apart slowly, with every ounce of love and devotion he could scrape up from his fallen soul.

”Talk to me angel, tell me how it feels.”

”Strange, not bad though, I think I can take another not dear.”

Crowley swallowed hard and pulled back to allow his second finger entry to the opening. Aziraphale sucked in a breath and closed his eyes, focusing on adjusting to the intrusion. Crowley stilled, holding his breath and staring at the place where he disappeared into an actual angel. A demon, entering an angel, his angel. A perfectly manicured hand entered his field of vision, and he startled as it traced over the place where their flesh became one. It seemed they both were on the same wave length, mesmerized. Slim finger started moving, scissoring to open the muscle further. Aziraphale did not remove his fingers, he traced his rim and felt Crowley working inside him. After a long while, he began to grow impatient at Crowley’s maddeningly slow pace. It had grown from interesting, to pleasurable, to down right not enough and Aziraphale remedied this by pushing in his own finger along with those of his lover.

Crowley groaned and started grinding his now impossibly harder cock against an angelic thigh. Together, they were doing this together and it was the hottest thing his golden eyes had ever seen.

It didn’t take long for Aziraphale to whine and respond beautifully, Crowley quickly sheathed 3 fingers along with Aziraphales 1 and worked them inside the heat of his angels ass. Crowley had to summon all of his willpower to move slowly, carefully, he would dare go too fast now and risk hurting his angel, his love. Crowley internally winced at that, it would take some getting used to for him to allow himself these thoughts with no hint of guilt or fear. 

Aziraphale breathed, “I’m ready,” and Crowley slipped out as gently as possible. Aziraphale went with him and interlaced their fingers, slick and sticky, together to coat Crowley’s cock with the remaining wetness. Crowley rolled Aziraphale to his side, and slid in behind him, pressing his firm chest to the angels soft back. His hole clenched, still open himself, as he was reminded of how he had awoken.

“This may be uncomfortable, it may even hurt a little at first. Promise you’ll tell me if you need me to stop.”

Aziraphale shook his head enthusiastically and pressed his ass against Crowley’s throbbing cock. Crowley slowly lined himself up to Aziraphale, and pushed his cock against the tight entrance. Another miracle and there was suddenly ample slickness between them, allowing Crowley’s tip to slide in. He felt Aziraphale tense again and bit his lip hard to fight the urge to bottom out in a quick movement. Crowley rocked back and gently pushed in a few more centimeters. 

He had a metallic taste in his mouth as he bit his lip harder. Slowly, painfully slowly, he rocked back and forth to get himself further into Aziraphale, trying to get his lover adjusted to the intrusion. Soon, his long length was fully inside the most incredible heat he had ever experienced, and the walls were pulsing around him. It was overwhelming, nothing he had done to himself could even compare to having this plush ass flush to his hips with his cock nestled in between.

“Aziraphale?” He managed to force through his clenched jaw and past the lip still trapped in his teeth.“Okay?”

“It hurts a little, but it’s not bad.” And Aziraphale rolled his hips to try to further adjust and groaned “ohhhhh love you’re so hard”. Crowley dug his finger nails into his own hips, breaking the skin. “Slow love,” Aziraphale breathed as he reached back to take Crowley’s hand from where it was dug into his hip, lacing the fingers together again.

Crowley rocked in slowly, just barely pulling back and pushing in, listening intensely to make sure Aziraphale was ok. He rocked in deeper and Aziraphale spazzamed. Crowley froze in fear and Aziraphale let out a mix of a sob and a scream, “don’t stop, dear  lord do that again.”

The blasphemy shot straight to his dick, and Crowley moved in an instant, knowing he hit the bundle of nerves deep inside Aziraphale. His demonic mind flared with pride. That was damn right, he did that, this ass was made for his dick and the fact he found his angels prostate so quickly was proof. Continuing hard deep grinds to keep stimulating that spot. Aziraphale was loud, all moans and desperate pleas. He snaked their intertwined fingers around and down Aziraphale’s belly to take hold of his leaking cock, using their hands to stroke Aziraphale in time with his thrusts. He noticed Aziraphale trying to push back to impale himself, and push forward into their fists at the same time. All of a sudden he pressed in as far as he could and groaned. He needed more.

Without unsheathing, he rolled Aziraphale to his stomach and onto a pillow that was miraculously placed to keep his hips raised. This position allowed Crowley to sink in even deeper. Aziraphale wailed and Crowley could feel his inner walls spasm and ripple along his length.

”Oh fuck angel yesssss”, and Crowley began pounding into the perfect ass below him, enjoying how each thrust was cushioned against the plumpness of Aziraphales back side. He reduced his angel back to nothing but groans and moaning pleas for more, harder, faster.

Aziraphale reaches back to cup a demonic cheek in his hand, and started tracing the crease there.   
  


“Wanna see you, love, please.” Aziraphale whined as he tried to keep a grip on the unrelenting hip.

Crowley growled and slipped out. Before Aziraphale could mourn the loss, he found himself on his back and full of the long hot rod again. His demons hands on either side of his head. No time was waisted in resuming the punishing pace. Aziraphale moved his hands to grasp the small mounds of Crowley’s ass and squeezed hard. He was awarded another growl and Crowley dropped his head to rest their foreheads together.

A devious thought crossed Aziraphales mind, and he let his fingers slip back the the demons crease, and quickly slipped 3 fingers inside his demons hole. Crowley gasped and thrust so hard it pushed Aziraphale into the headboard with a thunk. Neither cared as Crowley had dissolved into curses and moved to grab Aziraphale’s leaking print in his hand. He was full, and filling. He had never felt more complete in his long long life and desperately worked his hips and hand to get his angel off.   
  


“Fuck, fuck fuck fuck Aziraphale fuck fucking cum please fuck.” And Aziraphale did. He spilled over Crowley’s hand and felt Crowley tighten his grip with each pulse. He clenched down and whined as Crowley didn’t let up his pace, and crooked the fingers hooked in his lovers ass.

Feeling the overwhelming sensations of the fingers inside him, clench around him, and pulsing heat he held, Crowley followed soon after, shooting hot spirts deep into his angels body.

He breathed hard a few times and willed himself not to resume again. It was the angels first time.

He slipped out before his cock could take a new interest in their connected bodies, and rolled Aziraphale, still shaking, so they could be face to face. The blue eyes were glossed over, unfocused and Crowley placed kisses to every bit of his angels face he could until Aziraphale started to respond to the contact. 

“You with me?” Crowley asked a little hesitantly. Aziraphale broke into a wide smile that was so bright it was honestly hard to look at. He was completely dazed, seemed to have slipped into another fuzzy mental plane. Crowley leaned in and took that angelic smile for his own, wanting to breath in the contentment rolling from it. They kissed lazily, letting tender touches and lips slide together. Crowley pulled back, and saw Aziraphale actually focus.   
  


“You back with me now?” And he couldn’t help his smirk.

“Yes love, thank you, that was wonderful.” And he kissed Crowley gently while the demon rolled his eyes at the thanks. “Now then, you mentioned that cafe?”

  
“Couldn’t have been that wonderful if you’re already on about food.” Crowley chided, but with nothing but fondness.

”Oh hush, it was amazing darling - you can stop that smirk now - but you were the one to bring it up.”

Crowley rolled his eyes and moved in to kiss along Aziraphale’s neck. He earned another snark to his ass and unlatched with a soft “fine”.

“Wonderful, we should get a wiggle on then.” Before Crowley could protest Aziraphale took his hand and dragged him from the bed, with a snap they were both clean and dressed.  


“Really now angel?” Crowley said in his best mocking tone. 

“What, recent activities have left me a spot peckish.” And with that Aziraphale was pulling them through the flat and out to the Bentley, afraid staying a moment longer would weaken his resolve.

They went off, hand in hand. Crowley couldn’t complain, they had finally come together after all this time.


End file.
